Circumstances That Led to That Team
by Anonsass
Summary: In the Hyrule Warriors Adventure Modes ever wonder why Zant and Midna are working together? Or why Sheik and Zelda are forced to fight each other? Well look no further, in this fic you can find short stories that can explain the circumstances that led up to each team! Have one you really want to know about? Ask! [Chapter one Ganon vs Ganondorf]


**A/N:** _So as said in the summary, this fic is a collection of short stories sort of explaining those really odd teams or matchups that happen in Hyrule Warriors Adventure Mode. Each chapter will be a different level and I am open to suggestions from you guys! Please if you could tell me what adventure map it was, the row (across) and column (down). (EX: The chapter this one is on is the battle where you are forced to play as Ganondorf and you fight Ganon, Dodongo, and Ghoma which is 2-6). This is my first chapter story, but it's really more of a collection of short stories. So enjoy, and have a laugh._

* * *

 **Ganondorf vs Ganon (Adventure Mode 2-6)**

It was a pain, he just wanted to take over world. That's it. Why did they have to make it so difficult for him. That stupid princess was so bad at getting captured and the stupid pointy eared green boy. It was okay, he had a plan.

 _"No you idiot,_ I _have the plan"_ said the little voice inside his head.

He growled, "It's my genius plan. Shut up."

He knew he said it out loud, but Ganondorf didn't care. Nobody would look down on him for talking to himself once he assembled the triforce.

Victory was within his grasp, soon the demon king would rise once more.

" _Some demon king that relies on others."_ The unwelcome voice wouldn't stop speaking. It was getting more and more bothersome every day.

So what if he used others? They were simply his pawns; pieces for him to move at will.

He went back to scheming, but he didn't realize that the constantly chattering voice had disappeared as a shadow snuck away from him.

* * *

"What do you mean I already took the other triforce pieces?" Ganondorf screamed at the princess and her lame protector who were now at his mercy.

The blue-haired girl shrugged. "You already did - I know you're old, but are you already losing your memory?"

"You shut it, you took the triforce of power!" Ganondorf yelled, fed up with this game.

She groaned, "Yes, but you took it back. My god you are an old man."

With a great annoyance he pointed one of his swords up to her neck.

"Don't f- with me or I will kill you and your friends."

Lana rolled her eyes, "Seriously old man, you already took the triforce."

Ganondorf was interrupted by a loud crashing noise getting increasingly louder by the second. In horror the ginger haired brute wiped around the face the two large monsters approaching him. They were led by none other than Ganondorf.

"Sorry I'm late, had to find these two. Shall we get this party started?" The second Ganondorf proclaimed with a mocking glint in his eye.

"You!" The first Ganondorf growled, pointing his large sword at the other one.

"We've known each other for so long and yet you would point something so sharp and pointy at me? Oh you wound me so! And I've finally escaped from that _hell_ of your mind!" The other Ganondorf used motions to portray his feelings vividly.

The first Ganondorf's rage boiled, "I will destroy you right here, you leech!"

The second Ganondorf cackled, "I accept your challenge, but I will come out stronger!"

The second Ganondorf displayed that he was in fact the one who had collected the entire triforce and in one swift motion transformed into Ganon. Ganondorf took in the scene. He had to defeat King Dodongo, Ghoma, and Ganon plus all the other forces fled.

He laughed, picked up his swords, and dashed towards Ganon. "This won't be a problem."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Alright so that's my first Legend of Zelda fic! Ganondorf two is so sassy lmao. Anyway, if you wanna know how a vs came to be, or why a certain people teamed up I will be happy to deliver! Reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope that as I write these they get better as well._


End file.
